


Hold Me Tight or Don't

by myloadedgodcomplex



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demi Character, Demisexual Caleb Widowgast, Demisexual Character, Fix-It of Sorts, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Molly and Caleb are cuties and I'm in denial ok, Mollymauk lives, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloadedgodcomplex/pseuds/myloadedgodcomplex
Summary: Traveling back from Zedash from Shaddycreek Run, Molly doesn't die, and it is a cold night on the icy roads and the crystal bead for  "Tiny Hut" is unfortunately lost.Teen for cuss words.





	Hold Me Tight or Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara%3B%29).



> I'm sorry if the tense switches a whole lot, I kept changing stuff, and its never gonna be perfect and I'm just gonna keep putting it off so I said screw it and I'm just posting it as it is. 
> 
> My Tumblr: mollymauk-widowgast.tumblr.com

The snow had started to blow in as they entered the colder seasons of the year, and into the Fall month of Quen'pillar. Snow on the road became slush over time as many horses and carriages rode through it. They turned the roads into a dirty mix of mud and ice. Anyone unfortunate enough to not have a horse or carriage to ride in could feel the wet chilly snow slowly seeping into their boots. On the icy roads back to Zedash, their caravan stopped to make camp. Dusk started to set in and the sky filled with oranges and reds. The Meighy Nein and company scouted to find the spot with the best cover and managed to locate an area that was protected against the winds blowing in the frozen downfall from the east. Ophelia's bodyguards kept watch during the night, and the members of the Mighty Nein all agreed that having one of their own on watch as well is a good idea.

-

“Guys! Guys, look at all this firewood I found!” Jester ran, barreling in from the treeline with branches of long-dead pines and spruce. “I found like sooooo many good branches.” She giggled. Mollymauk trailing behind her, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless.

Caleb had already begun to commence the ritual for the tiny hut to make a cozy, dry space for the crew to sleep for the evening. He is not paying her any attention, as he's walking in a circle performing his spell. This results in him hitting her straight on, like walking into a dense brick wall. Caleb tumbles over on to his back, the wind being knocked out of him. The branches, spell book, and components flew out of their hands into the wet snow.

“Scheiße! Jester!” Caleb exclaimed his breath heaving and gasping.

“Oh shit! Caleb!” Jester went to help him up of the snow.

“Die Perle, Scheiße! Oh Mein Gott, Jester. Wo ist es? Ich brauche es für das Ritual.” Caleb panicked, suddenly realizing the situation. He got down searching for it in the snow on his hands and knees. “The bead, Jester, did you see where it went?” 

Jester frowned, guilt plaguing her face, and dread filling Caleb’s.

“I’m really sorry Ca-leb,” Jester drew out the vowels, “I didn't see where it went, but I'll find it don't worry.” 

The two were searching for the better part of an hour, and even with Fjord and Yasha assisting they had no luck. They gave up looking for the bead as it was getting dark. Jester and Yasha began to set up their spare tent, all the while Jester kept apologizing to the group for the lost bead. Most of them would have to sleep in the cart tonight, huddled for heat.

Caduceus, in an attempt to boost morals, cooked a lovely warm hearty stew of various root vegetables and spices over their campfire; it was the best thing any of them had eaten in what felt like weeks, maybe months. He also prepared a spiced tea of herbs and leaves, from his temple to The Wildmother. The eight of them pass around the teacups and various flasks, each taking turns trying to warm up with drink by the fire. Jester even sang a pretty tune about her home that her mother taught her when she was young.

After the events of the past few days, it was a relief to have everyone, finally, back. Though Caleb wouldn't admit it out loud, he had grown to like these people; even Beauregard had her moments where she felt like she was trying to be kind. They might have something good going on here with their odd little band of misfits, and they were beginning to feel like a strange family. Caleb hadn't ever had so many people he could depend on and trust all at once.

As the evening grew darker and colder, Mollymauk offered to take the first watch. Everyone else piled into the cart, disappearing behind the veil of illusion. All of them that is, except for Caleb and Molly. Molly started to pray over his swords, his head lowered and the moonlight gleaming off his jewelry. Caleb excused himself and took a small walk around the area before bed, breathing in the air and clearing his mind.

On his way back he made a round of their camp and set up the silver threads around them. He wished Molly a goodnight, who was sitting cross-legged by the fire, tail softly swishing back and forth. Molly gave a little wave and stoked the fire for more light, wishing him sweet dreams. His face was glowing from the light that emanated from the flames, his tarot cards were carefully splayed out on his tapestry, ready for reading.

Nott had offered to sleep in the tent with Caleb, but she had fallen fast asleep on Jester who was dozing off in the cart, pressed against Fjord. He didn't have the heart to wake her, not after everything. So Caleb made his way to the one tent they managed to not lose in their many fights and long travels. They spent hours on the road together, crammed in the back of the cart for the past few days, and sometimes Caleb needed to be away to just breathe and reset. He managed to fall asleep fairly quickly despite the cold and no Frumpkin to lay across his stomach.

“At least the tent offered some cover to the frigid winds and ice,” Caleb thought as he drifted off.  
-  
At the end of his shift, Molly woke up Jester and headed to the tent that flapped and rustled with the wind. Mollymauk untied the tent and ducked inside the warmer interior. Quietly he tries to wake Caleb, kneeling down next to the sleeping man.

“Pst...Caleb, hey...Caleb..." He shakes his shoulders gently and brushes the hair from out of his face. With that, Caleb wakes up abruptly, the frigid air hitting him like a slap to the face.

“Ja- was! Mollymauk? Was ist es? Was ist falsch?” Caleb moves to get up, "Was ist los?" Panicking, he quietly casts dancing lights. His face glows a soft fiery orange, filled with anxiety and worry.

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong…Shhh, it is fine Nothing happened, quiet night, boring really. Jester’s taking her turn...” Molly explains playing with his hands before he shoving them in his pockets. 

Caleb sat up, nods and frowns in confusion. 

“Do you mind if I sleep in here?” Molly asked quietly. “Not that I have to but it's… cramped and a little small in the cart… with everyone in it. You know?”

“Ja, it is, isn't it?” Caleb nods, humming in agreement and understanding. 

He moves over to make room for Mollymauk whose tail was gently flicking back and forth. Molly turns ties the tent closed again, then lays down his tapestry to put more layers between him and the ground. Molly sits down pulling his bed roll around him, his tail curling up and tucking to his side as he lays down next to Caleb.

After a minute of silence Mollymauk utters, “There are many things I can handle, you know?” he whispers almost like one would have a secret, “But dark tight spaces...” Mollymauk stops with a shiver and continues “not after what happened… thank you, Caleb...”

Caleb nods in silent understanding and agreement. He turns to face away from him and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He makes all but one of the dancing lights go out. Tossing and turning, Caleb tries to get comfortable on the hard ground. He was freezing, his body shivering and he still had no Frumpkin for warmth. Caleb buries himself as much as he can in his bedroll and coat, trying in vain to keep himself warm,. He was shaking from the frost that was slowly seeping into his body and soul.

“Caleb?” Molly lets out a gentle mildly annoyed whisper.

“Ja, Mollymauk?” Caleb answers back.

“Come here already?” Molly suggests wearily. 

Caleb rolls onto his other side, and almost rolling into Molly before backing away a bit. He could feel the heat radiating off of him now. Caleb looks at Molly, brows knit in confusion,

“Caleb you're freezing, I'm exhausted and cold as well.” Molly begins. “It has been a long few days and if it's alright with you, I'd like to hold you.”  
Caleb blinks a couple of times, dumbfounded and makes a pained face.

“Ich... äh... du willst...” Caleb feels his cheeks fill with warm blood, blushing and stuttering. Wishing he hadn't left the other dancing light on, he was silent for what felt like years, just thinking before giving in. “Ja...sicher, warum nicht,” he sighs.

“Caleb darling, as much as I love your accent and believe me, I do, it is beautiful, in common, please? If you don’t mind darling.” Molly teases him smiling brightly, the warm light illuminating his features and glinting off his red eyes.

“Ja- nein! No,” Caleb curses under his breath, not even realizing he hadn't been speaking in common. “Scheiße,” he murmurs and sighs heavily. Molly frowns, he at least knows those words to very much mean no.

“Oh. Uhh-” he pulls away from the other man, starting to apologize profusely. “Fuck, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, Fuck, I didn’t mean too-”

“No! No, I mean Ja!” Caleb interrupts him. He groans, pulling at his hair a bit in frustration and rubbing his beard. He sighs loudly. “Yes, that is...” He stops, “I- you can, that is, please-” he pauses and groans again in frustration. “Thank you. Mollymauk... for asking. Yes.” Caleb finally gets out what he was trying to say after a couple tries. 

Molly's eyebrows knit together and he waits for any signs of uncertainty before holding out his arm, inviting Caleb to get closer. Caleb nods to himself, then scoots over onto the tapestry, pulling his blankets to cover Molly as well. Caleb turns to his side, facing away from him. Molly pulls him in, wrapping an arm around his chest and threading a leg between the other man's. His tail curls and rests on one of Caleb’s ankle.

Caleb could feel the warmth emitting off of Molly, slowly beginning to turn his chilly temperature to a cozy one. Caleb stops shivering after a few minutes, his teeth no longer chattering. 

“This is nice thank you Mollymauk,” he let out a sigh, his hand over Molly's threading their fingers.

“No need to thank me; it's my pleasure. I can't have you being ice-olayted, now can I?” Molly giggled. 

Caleb let out a huff, in amusement and what could ultimately pass as a laugh for him.

“Gute Nacht, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb yawns, shuffling closer, tucking his head under Molly's chin resting his head on his chest.

“Sweet dreams, Mr. Caleb.” Molly curls up now and pulling him in closer, clinging to the wizard as they both fall asleep.

-

The next morning Caleb woke up, his face pressed into Molly's chest, a little drool had come out the corner of his mouth. He could feel his face warming up even more from the situation. He stays still, hoping not to wake his companion, his heart beating fast, ready to burst with anxiety. Caleb hadn’t woken up next to someone in over sixteen years, well besides Nott, who made a habit of curling up to him most nights like a cat.

“Mmm…Caleb, darling, are you awake?” Molly yawns and rubs his thumb over Caleb's shoulder blade, gently massaging the muscles there. Caleb gives a nod against his chest not ready to open his eyes and face the treacherous long day of travel ahead of them.

“Ja...” he says softly after a minute or two, still trying to be quiet, unsure what else to say.

“Is this still ok?” Molly checks in with him again, making sure he was still comfortable. He could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off Caleb's body.

“I- uh” Caleb stops. “I've… I have not been h-held in-in a very long time Mollymauk,” he struggles to get out.“It is...nice... Ja?” He turns beet red from the sheer embarrassment and closeness to another person, hiding his face against the exposed skin of Molly's chest, his head tucked under Molly's.

Molly nods and loosens his hold on Caleb to give him some more breathing room.

“For most people, we’re born wanting to be held and touched. You do not have to thank me, Caleb. It is what makes you human."  
Caleb goes quiet and after a couple of minutes of dozing in and out of sleep, rubbing lazy circle on his back.

"Do you know the time darling?" Molly asks.

Caleb thinks about it, seeming to have fallen back asleep, but eventually after awhile responds, "Siben?" he manages to mummer.

"You don't sound too sure" Molly teases, "I suppose we should be getting up soon," Molly states reluctantly. 

Caleb nods his head in agreement with Molly, still not budging.

"Ja, probably" Caleb stays quiet, not ready to move yet, still holding on to Mollymauk.

"Everyone will probably be up soon..." Mollymauk whispers in his ear.

"Oh, ja definitely" Caleb slowly pushes his way up, into a sitting position, making it so Molly can't see his face, “Back on the road then,” Caleb fidgets with his hands, looking at them in his lap. He moves and starts carefully rolling up his bedroll, stuffing it in his sack. “ Will you help me take down the tent?” Caleb looks at Molly.

“Of course darling” Molly nods and gently kisses his forehead, making Caleb blush. Then he starts the process of folding up his tapestry and began to roll up his bedroll as well. They work quietly, removing their belongings and tearing down the tent together.

Many of their other companions were already up for hours and had packed up their small camp while Caduceus made a breakfast for his new friends on the relit campfire. When everyone got done eating, they set off, they took turns at the reins and continued their trip back to the bustling city of Zedash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the lovely people in the Widomauk, In no particular, Sara, Stepf, (Sweet, my dude,) Code Sculptor1 and the wonderful Deer, Pepper, Crunchy, and Abe who constantly bless us with their work. discord for helping me with this. AND my friends Jennifer and Rebecca who both have very little interest in Dungeon and Dragons or Critical Role for listening to me gush about my favs and help me with grammar. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? I might have more coming, will see ;)
> 
> Edit: Did I just do grammer edits at midnight, hours after posting... Yes?


End file.
